


Just in Time

by sanctum_c



Series: Aerith Appreciation 2017 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, F/M, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Five days until Zack comes back.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Series: Aerith Appreciation 2017 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988371
Kudos: 4





	Just in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Birthday'.

Aeris finished up in the church and headed home. While Mom had prepared a birthday meal at home, it didn't feel like her birthday just yet. He had explained the situation - and she could not really begrudge him inconvenient timing and military manuevers. He wasn't going to be with her today - and that was fine. They would have a chance to celebrate together soon. Just another five days. Aeris swept the dust and mud from her skirt and headed for home. She pushed the door open-

"Aeris!" A familiar voice and running feet. Zack smirked as he approached. "Made it!"


End file.
